


Secret Santa

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin thinks about Arthur's reaction to the Flight Deck Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> .

The one thing that Martin won't ever forget about the Secret Santa that they had on board Gerti is the way that Arthur's face lit up the moment that he was given his stocking. Of course, it wasn't the gift that Martin really wanted to give him. However, considering that his true gift for Arthur was tucked away safely in his suitcase in the hold, a makeshift stocking was going to have to do. Thank god he kept a spare pair of socks in his flight bag after that incident with the coffee being spilled over his shoes that one time.

Still, if this was the reaction that Arthur had to getting a stocking with messy coins and packet of sugar that had a mouse slash rabbit drawn on it, he wondered what the reaction was going to be when he gave Arthur his real present. Hopefully, Arthur was going to love the massive cuddly Polar Bear and the huge Toblerone Martin got him.


End file.
